Dragonball NX
by SparkinClark
Summary: After fighting against the Sound Four and a strange portal opens. Team 7 and Anko find themselves in a strange world where flying people exist, along with aliens and people who can potentially blow up the planet. In this world, they will meet new friends, new enemies, go on new adventures and possibly save the world. Eventual NarutoxNote, SasukexBra.


**A/N: This is an alternate dbz universe where Vegeta and Goku fused to defeat Kid Buu effortlessly. Also Monkey See, Monkey Do, Here's a Sunflower for You is now in possession of King Archangel. I had given up on the story due to an argument that I won't go into detail.**

 **Also, I do not own Naruto or Dragonball Z**

 **-Anyways. Here it is Dragonball NX**

* * *

 _Prologue_

 _Vegito, the fused warrior of Goku and Vegeta fought and effortlessly defeated Majin Buu and saved the entire universe from destruction. Later, Dende uses the Namekian dragonballs to restore the planet, Earth back to normal and the lives that were inhabitant of it._

 _Knowing the fusion is permanent and realizing that there could be other potential threats looming over the planet, Vegito decides to stay this way and be the Earth's true protector, along with many warriors such as his friends and family. Speaking of family, Bulma and Chichi were not all too thrilled with the fused Saiyan's decision. Trunks and Goten were actually fine with it, realizing they will be legal brothers, along with Gohan; of course._

 _Bulma and Chichi had fought over Vegito from time to time again, which had caused problems in the households of the Sons and Briefs. Wanting to fix this problem once and for all, Vegito gives Bulma and Chichi his potara earrings and fuses the two wives together, thus Chilma was born. Chilma has bluish black eyes with long black hair with blue frosted bangs. She is also incredibly strong for an average human, surpassing people like Mr. Satan and Spopovich easily. Though, the only humans who are stronger than her are Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu and Master Roshi._

 _Two years had passed and Vegito had fought with the God of the Destruction, Lord Beerus the Destroyer. He had learned a new transformation known as Super Saiyan God and the battle had ended in a draw, with Beerus leaving the planet, satisfied._

 _Later, three girls had been born. Vegito and Chilma had two fraternal twin girls. A purple haired girl by the name of Son Bra Briefs and a black haired girl by the name of Son Note Briefs. Gohan and Videl also had a girl, too. Her name is Son Pan. The three girls were born with incredible power, so much power that the fraternal twin girls were born of a power level of 14,000 and Pan being born with a power level of 11,000._

 _Soon, Frieza came back to life and attacked and terrorized the planet and had learned a new transformation. It took Vegito's new transformation, Super Saiyan Blue to defeat the tyrant and send him back to hell._

 _Vegito kept growing stronger and stronger until he became more than a match against even the God of Destruction, Beerus. Now, Vegito is currently the second strongest in the universe, with Whis, Beerus' teacher ahead of him and Beerus himself being closely behind. The two had became friendly rivals, willing to get stronger than the other._

 _Now, fourteen years had past and the two girls of Vegito had grown exponentially strong, that they had managed to achieve the level of Super Saiyan by the age of five, younger than their brothers, Trunks and Goten._

 _A new story has been unfolded, a next generation has begun. Now it's Bra and Note's time to be heroes and one day surpass their father._

* * *

 **Age 792, May 26th**

 **Present Day**

Now, at the home of West City, The two girls are currently training in the gravity chamber, trading blow from blow. The daughters of Vegito smirked as they exchange fist and kicks, only to jump away to catch their breath.

"Heh. Man you're pretty damn tough, Bra." Note commented her sister, the purple haired teen only smirked and panted.

"You're not so bad yourself, Note. We're now as strong as Gohan was when he fought that Cell guy." She stated.

The teens powered down from their Super Saiyan forms and the gravity of the chamber turned off as well. The two plopped down on their back, covered in sweat and now catching their breaths.

"Man. *pant* *pant* How long have we've been training?" Note asked her sister. The blue haired teen looked at the clock and noticed it is now 2:20pm. She ran her fingers through her blue locks.

"We've been in here for two hours now. I suppose we can finally stop here and get something to eat." She said with a smile.

Note agreed and the two daughters of Vegito walked out of the chamber, not before getting a towel of course to wipe off the sweat. There, they noticed their brother Trunks, in a midnight blue suit and wearing thin glasses walking out of the house with a smile. He turned around, and noticed his two sisters and waved.

"Hey Note! Hey Bra!"

The daughters of Vegito smiled and waved back at their older brother. "Hiya, Big Bro."

Trunks smirked. "Still training I see?" He guessed.

The girls nodded. Note grinned at her brother. "You damn right. We gotta get stronger and catch up with Dad."

Bra grinned and retorted. "Not before I catch up to him first!"

The black haired girl growled and faced her fraternal twin sister. "Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah" Bra countered.

The girls growled, foreheads pressing against each other. The girls have a fierce, but friendly rivalry. They would compete against each other, hoping one day to reach the power of their father and maybe even surpass him. Right now, the two girls are both equal in strength and power.

Trunks sighed and did what any other sensible adult and older sibling would do, stopped the fight.

"Alright you two. Save it for later, there is a reason why I am out here. Mom had shown me something incredible and she wants you two to go see it. Mom has built something to help you girls. Something about 'Sparking up your lives.' I dunno. Go check it out in her lab, it's awesome!" He stated.

This caught the daughters of Vegito's interest. What did their mother built them to help them out in getting stronger, better yet; what did she mean by 'Sparking up their lives?'

"Well, I gotta get back to work. Being the President of Capsule Corp can be work-piling." He said. He waved his sisters goodbye and walked off. The girls decide to just go their mother's lab and find out what she has built.

Chilma, the fusion of Chichi and Bulma and the wife of Vegito, is currently working on a machine. This very machine should spice up her daughters lives and hopefully get them out of the house most of the time.

"Project Dimension Hopper is almost done." She muttered. She heard a door open, and noticed that it's her twin daughters that entered.

"Hello girls. So Trunks told you about why I wanted you two here?" Chilma guessed. "Well, what if I told you I had built a machine that can take you to all twelve universes?"

This caught their interest. They had always wanted to go on adventures like their father and his partner, Tapion.

"This is amazing mom! Now we can go on adventures, like Dad." Note exclaimed.

Chilma giggled at her daughter's excitement. However, she noticed a bit of uncertainty plastered on her other daughter's face. The wife of Vegito looked at Bra with a bit concern and asked what is wrong.

"I'm fine mom. It's just, are you sure this thing will work? Not that I'm judging your inventions and brilliance. I mean, you're the smartest person on the friggin' planet! It's just, the last invention you made nearly destroyed the lab." The purple haired teen explained.

Chilma sheepishly chuckled. It was true. She wanted to make a universal evil detector to help Vegito, Jaco and Tapion in their galactic patrol around the universe. However, the machine broke down and had almost destroyed the lab. Good thing that Old Kai was able to expand her husband's sensing abilities, and Whis was able to fix the lab in a exchange for food of course. Not that she couldn't do it, it's just it would've taken weeks.

"It will work hun, Trust me." The scientist assured.

Note chuckled. "Yeah, Bra. Don't worry."

Chilma smirked and stepped away from the machine. "Alrighty then, let's begin." She then grabs a remote and presses a green button. First a humming sound is heard, then a bright light breaks out, engulfing the entire lab. The residences inside begin to cover their eyes from the blinding glare.

Suddenly, a wide portal opens. The portal is a purplish black swirling vortex, surrounded by cackles of orange colored sparks. The vortex looked ominous and if you were silent for at least a moment. You could almost hear voices from the other side.

* * *

Currently, in the ninja world. Five shinobi were fighting against Orochimaru's henchmen, the Sound Four. The enemy wanted Sasuke Uchiha, the survivor of the Uchiha clan that was slaughtered by his older brother, Itachi Uchiha. Right now, Team 7 also known as Team Kakashi and another jounin by the name of Anko Mitarashi were backed against a corner, kunais gripped and ready.

"Damn. These bastards are tough." A blonde shinobi commented.

"Yeah. But we must not give up. We need to keep going until backup arrives." A silver haired jounin

A light blue-grey boy smirked at the four who are currently exhausted and in trouble. "It's no use. You're outclassed here. See? Even your sensei, Kakashi of the Sharingan is can't hoped to defeat us."

His teammate, a red haired girl with a cap glared at them.

"Just give up Sasuke, and we may just let you live." She demanded.

Sasuke grunted and clenched his fist. He hated being bossed around, and feeling completely weak and useless against other shinobi. But, they had promised him power. Power that will make him strong enough to defeat his older brother, Itachi.

The blond ninja growled and gripped his kunai.

"Like hell we're just going to give up, Sasuke!" He snarled.

"You really don't have a choice. We're not ordinary ninja you know." A boy with six arms replied with a sickening grin.

"Ugh! Let's just end these fools and take Sasuke by force!" The boy with the light blue haired exclaimed. The four leaped at the ninja once again.

Anko hissed in pain from her cursed mark. The burning sensation, never leaving her body and the pain became unbearable to the point where she is dropped to her knees.

"Anko!" Kakashi cried.

Naruto clenched his teeth and prepared his start his signature jutsu, but before he could execute it. A portal had opened between the two group.

"W-What in the world?!" Kakashi questioned.

"What is this?! Some defense mechanism?" Questioned the boy with six arms. Before further questions could be said, the portal expanded and began to pull in the two groups of shinobi.

"W-What the hell?!" Gasped Sasuke.

"What..What's going on?!" Wondered Sakura.

"AAAAAH!" The portal successfully pulled the ninja in, bringing them into a new world in different places.

* * *

Chilma backed away while her two daughters stood defiantly, ready to face whatever's coming out of the portal. Suddenly, team 7 and Anko shot out of the portal and landed on the floor right next to the Son-Briefs family. The portal finally stopped humming and exploded, making the daughters of Vegito shield their mother, team 7 and Anko from the fiery explosion.

"That was close…" Muttered the purple haired saiyan teen.

"Yeah…" Note agreed with her twin sister. Before they could comment on what had happened, Their mother caught their attention as she pointed out the unconscious forms of the konohagakure shinobi.

"Bra. Note. Quickly, get them in the house. They could use our help." Chilma ordered as she carried Kakashi to the living room. Bra and Note nodded and began to carry the others to their home as well.

* * *

And that is chapter 1. Sorry if it seems rush. I promise it will be a lot longer. Tell me what you think. ^^


End file.
